


I can't believe it

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: They were suppose to be sharing their relationship with everyone... it didn't quite end up how Harry thought it would.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	I can't believe it

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling
> 
> Now edited...

They were suppose to be sharing their relationship status with everyone tonight. They were finally going to tell everyone that they were together! Harry had a surprise in his pocket for Draco. He couldn't wait to declare his love for him and finally share their love in front of everyone.

That didn't exactly happen.

Harry's heart thumped wildly in his chest as he watched Draco dancing with some witch he didn't know the name of. He declared his feelings for her instead. He got down on one knee and proposed to her in front of all their friends and family and the ministry. Harry's heart plummeted. It was awful watching the man he loved do that with someone else. Oh Harry knew why he was doing this. To appease his father and his ideas of pure blood supremacy and marrying a witch. He just couldn't believe it because they had agreed less than a week ago that they would come out tonight together. He thought Draco was still in agreement with him. Apparently not.

Harry stood frozen gaping at this man who he'd bared his soul to. Who he gave his heart willingly to. He had to get out of there. He finally slipped off to the balcony to get some fresh air. He stood there contemplating what to do. The box sitting heavily in his pocket reminded him what he had planned for this evening, but that could no longer happen. He scoffed at himself. He felt stupid. His eyes welled, and tears started to fall down his face.

"Harry?" Blaise interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh Hey Blaise." Harry said trying to wipe away the tears.

"Are you alright?"

Harry snorted. "No. Not by a long shot." He didn't know why he was being honest and open with him, but he didn't care at that moment.

"I know. I am really sorry Harry."

Harry's eyes widened. He chuckled, of course Blaise figured it out. He was not stupid. "I don't know what to do now." He pulled out the box and opened it to stare at the engagement ring he bought for Draco. He was going to propose after they announced their relationship. It was platinum band with two emeralds for his eyes, and two moonstones for Draco.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful." Blaise murmured.

"Yeah well..."

"Draco's an idiot." Blaise growled.

Harry snorted again. "Yup. I'm gonna go." He put the box back in his pocket. "Later Blaise."

"Harry?"

Harry paused.

"I hope it works out, but if it doesn't I am here for you."

"Thanks Blaise."

Harry left and went back to the apartment he shared with Draco. He looked around. There wasn't much there for him anymore. He packed his belongings. He took his favorite photo of them both. He put the ring he got on the counter for Draco to find. He didn't want it anymore. It was after all for Draco. He left a note saying: 'Hope you're happy.' And left.

He wound up on Ron and Hermione's doorstop. They took him in. He was glad they were there for him. He told them what happened. He told them he finally left Draco. He couldn't bear witness to Draco marrying some girl just to appease his father. He would not be the side dish. 

Draco tried owning him but Harry sent every single letter back unopened. He didn't want to hear what Draco had to say.

Harry holed himself in Ron and Hermione's place for weeks. He didn't know what to do. He was upset, angry, and hurt. 

He knew he wanted to give Draco another chance, but his heart was broken. Draco would have to do some real groveling and do some real big romantic gesture for Harry to take him back. Or at least he knew that's what he should make Draco do.

Blaise invited him as his plus one to Draco's wedding. Harry agreed only because he wanted to see how Draco would react.

The day of the wedding Harry dressed in his best dress robes to show what Draco what he'd be missing. Dressed in sleek black dress robes that fit his body like a glove and showed off his best features, with dragon hide boots, contacts to show off his eyes and stylized hair.

"Damn Harry. Going all out?" Blaise asked upon seeing him.

"Yeah. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. If this doesn't work, would you be willing to go on a date with me?" Blaise asked.

"It's the least I owe you." Harry agreed. "You look great too."

Blaise smiled. He was dressed in sleek black robes with green piping and black dress shoes. "Ready?"

Harry nodded. "As ready as I will ever be." He hoped to god he could get through this.

Blaise took him by the hand and apparated them to Malfoy Manor where the wedding was being held. He guided Harry with a warm hand pressed to his back. He led them to the gardens where Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa were welcoming everyone.

Blaise shook their hands and tugged Harry closer like a lover. Draco scowled at them. Harry could see the jealousy on his face. Harry smirked. A victory in his book.

"Well, Blaise your choice in a partner seems to be lacking in all sorts." Lucius snidely commented.

Narcissa gave him a harsh glare.

Blaise stood defiantly up for Harry. "Harry is twice the man you will ever be."

"Blaise..." Harry hissed.

"No it's all right Harry. I don't have to defend my choice to him any more than Draco does."

"At least my Draco has chosen well. He chose someone of his stature. One who can give him an heir." Giving Harry a triumphant look.

"Father please..." Draco begged.

"It's all right Draco. Your father is right. You have chosen." Harry said and left it at that. Giving Lucius a knowing look and grabbed Blaise's hand and tugged him to find a seat. Once away from the drama, Harry sighed.

"Are you alright?" Blaise tentatively asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I should go. Maybe this was a bad idea Blaise."

"Do you really want to leave?"

Harry didn't know what to do. Maybe he should leave. But then everyone was seated and the ceremony started. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from Draco. He was so beautiful. He was frozen.

The girl walked up to the altar. Draco stared at her then looked back at Harry and smiled. "I can't do this." Draco blurted.

"What's going on Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Father I am gay. And I am in love with Harry." He said while staring at Harry. Harry's heart beat wildly in his chest. His chest tightened. What was happening? Was this really happening?

"Draco..." Lucius growled.

"No Father. This charade ends now! I should not have agreed to it in the first place. Do you know that we were suppose to come out about our relationship that night? That Harry bought me an engagement ring? He left it behind in the apartment we shared. Obviously he left after I proposed to the girl you practically forced upon me. I didn't want anything about it, but you threatened to disinherit me. I didn't know if I could lose my name or your love, so I chose you. But I chose wrong. I am so sorry Harry. I hope that you'll forgive me."

Harry sat there gaping.

Blaise shook him. "What are you waiting for? Go get him?!" He pulled Harry out of his thoughts and pushed him towards Draco. Harry went stumbling up to the altar.

"Well I guess that means our arrangement has come to an end?" The girl who stood by Draco's side said. Draco nodded and apologized. She just shrugged and told him she was glad for it. Happy even. That meant she could have her happy ending too, she hoped. She gave her well wishes to Harry as well and left with her family.

Harry stood in front of Draco wondering what the hell was going on.

"I was so upset and jealous when you showed up here with Blaise. I didn't realize what I had done until I went to our apartment to find it without you in it, and the ring. Harry were you going to ask me that night?"

Harry nodded. His mouth dried up. Tears welled up at the corners.

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"With all my heart." Harry choked out.

Draco pulled out the box that Harry left and handed to him. He also pulled out his own and knelt down in front of him on one knee. Draco presented his own ring a Celtic design that meant forever love. "Harry I messed up big time. I love you so much. I wish to show you how much you mean to me if you will let me. I will make it up to you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Harry smiled. "Yes of course I will Draco." Draco smiled back, stood up and kissed him.

"Draco don't do this." Lucius interrupted.

"No Father. I will not. I love him. I don't care what you do to me. I will marry Harry."

"Lucius you will not do anything to stop them. I know you think that Draco will be happy if he does things your way, but you are wrong. Mr. Potter makes our son happy and you will not put a stop to their happiness." Narcissa spoke up.

Harry smiled shyly at her.

Lucius gaped at her. She trained her wand on him. "Go ahead boys. He won't stop you." He finally conceded and nodded.

"What right now?" Draco asked.

Harry grinned. "Why not? We are all here. My friends might not be here, but they can be here quickly. Let's get married. I don't want to wait a moment more."

Draco smiled. "Alright let's do this."

Harry produced a Patronus and asked his friends to join them. Narcissa lowered the wards to let them in. They joined them within the hour. Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, George, Luna and Neville showed up. Ron stood with him while Blaise stood with Draco. 

They stood in front of all their friends and family in the Malfoy gardens. They vowed to love, care, cherish, and honor each other.

The reception saw them dancing the night away in smiles. Harry did apologize to Blaise about not being able to go on a date with him. Blaise just shrugged. He didn't mind as long as both of his friends were happy. Harry did set him up with Neville who turned out to have a crush on him, so it worked out.

Draco took Harry to Paris for their honeymoon. Draco did make it up to Harry and more. Harry was finally happy. He still couldn't believe how it all worked out, but was pleased it did.

~FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
